A charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is used as an image sensor for various devices such as a digital camera, a video camera, a mobile terminal having a camera, a scanner, a digital copying machine, and a facsimile.
Particularly, as multimedia demand is increasing in the mobile terminal market, the number of pixels of the associated camera module has increased to 2, 3, or more megapixels. The camera module is comprised of an image sensor, a integrated drive circuit, a lens, a shutter, and a signal processing circuit.
As the number of pixels in the image sensor increases, the camera module size becomes correspondingly larger thereby creating many obstacles to the terminal design. Moreover, as the number of pixels increases, the image processing speeds need to be improved.